Tale's of Destiny
by UltraZeta120
Summary: "Alright let's recap, first me and my friends entered the black garden and destroyed the black heart, ending up in a fantasy world while helping a miko and a witch solving incidents while several evil group of aliens are threatening our very existence for one reason or another...Traveller dammit it's monday isn't?" A Destiny X Touhou main crossover with few other minor X-overs.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou, Destiny, mass effect, Halo, Wildstar, Starcraft and various other elements taken from other games and anime.**

* * *

 **Chapter 0: (Trailer 1) New legends rises.**

* * *

" **Look I know you all are new here, so let me catch you up** "

The camera began zooming in toward Earth as Cayde began speaking.

" **Everything you loved about Earth, Fantasy and Tea is gone** " Then the scene changed from earth to a cup on a table " **Your skinny flavored vanilla latte? GONE!** " then the cup exploded.

" **binge watching? GONE!** " Then an old TV exploded.

" **Carbs!** " Then a basket full of bread exploded.

" **Love song!** "guitar on stand exploded.

" **The grand canyon, RUINED!** " then the scene changed to a large canyon and a small explosion set off...not really ruining it.

" **Even the frickin Moon, BLOWNED UP!** " and another explosion went off on the moon with the same result, you can even hear a distance screams of Yorihime yelling " _WHAT THE HELL!?_ ".

" **...ok neither of those changed much, but say goodbye to surprise party!** " and then a birthday cake got blowned up.

" **Ketchup** " Bottle of ketchup blew up " **And mustard** " even that blow up.

" **Late night text!** " surprise the phone didn't blew up except it got a text emote of explosion.

" **The moon again!** "

 ***Boom!***

" _AGAIN!?_ "

" **Taco's tuesday!** " A plate with tacos blew up.

" **Mystia's** **grilled lamprey stand!** " The grilled lamprey stand Mystia owns suddenly blows up...with her inside it.

" **And the Moon again!** "

 ***Boom!***

" _CAAAAAAAYYYYYYYDE!_ "

" **And if that wasn't enough!** " as Cayde said that the scene kept changing to all kinds of stuff getting blown up until-" **PUPPIES!** " it changed to an adorable little puppy " **or...** " Then Cayde intimated explosion with his hands and making sounds effect.

"Not the puppies" a Krogan Titan gasped in horror with wide eyes while his teammate which consist of a Human hunter, A turian Warlock, a Moon Rabbit pathfinder, a Magician youkai and a Geth technomancer. all of them were looking at their friend in either confusion, annoyance or amusement.

" **I know right!?** " Cayde asked " **Who does that? I mean i'm more of a cat guy and -Thumbs up to you too Satori!- so where was i?** " Cayde clap his hands as he began explaining what's going on...while ignoring the explosions and gunfire in the background.

" **Everything is gone, except for the last city and now-** " the Scene changed to ghaul turning around looking at you with menacing glare " **A psycho-rhino named Garry...I mean Ghaul! have decided to take that away too!** " the scene changed to his flagship releasing all of his fighter ships, invading the last city.

" **But wait! that's not all! not only are the red legion after everything what we hold dear to us, we got a grumpy moon god with his cheerleaders and an army of playboy bunnies coming to attack us because we're too badasses for our own good!** " the scene changed to Tsukuyomi sitting on his throne with Yorihime and Toyohime standing beside him, standing front of them were all the moon rabbits standing guard with their weapons ready to protect their masters, their red eyes glowing menacingly.

" **then we got giant sushi flying all over the damn space, firing their lasers where ever they go!** " then the scene changed to the Reapers, flying through space and destroying spaceships with their red energy beams.

" **Then we got bunch of space wizards worshipping some ancient aliens comes to the party and they bringing the fallen they taken in with them too!** " The scene changes to the Tal'darim Death fleet and inside the mothership was Alarak with his loyal protoss guards and Fallen guards bearing the Tal'darim color to their armor.

" **Lastly we got a religious cult run by some dude's grandma on a floating wheelchair...yeah not really sure about that one, they seem to be busy worshipping onion rings...i think?** " then the scene changed to the high charity with the prophet of truth...scratching his stomach while letting out a faint fart noise.

" **Now you know what's in stake here!** " Cayde said " **So it's time to bring out the big guns!** "

Everyone nodded with determination, knowing what is needed to be done before it's too late.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" **It's not a metaphor guys** " Cayde said " **Go grab some big guns** "

And grabbing big guns they did, Krogan with a claymore shotgun, Turian with a Carbine, human with a shotgun, Moon rabbit with a submachine gun, magician with a hand cannon and lastly the geth with a Pulse rifle.

" **because if we're going down, we're going down fighting!** " The krogan grinned while the Turian, human and moon rabbit nodded with determination.

" **Do it for the Tower and the Ramen shop!** " The Geth stood straight while the magician smirked with cocky grin.

" **Do it for the loot! they're not taking it from us!** " Cayde exclaimed " **And most importantly! Do it F-** "

"FOR THE PUPPY!" The Krogan titan roared as his helmet sealed shut and ran toward the fight.

" **uh** " Cayde said as he and the others stared where the Krogan ran off to " **Follow that guy** " he finished while pointing behind him.

 _AAAAAAAAW YEEEEAAAAHH!_

The krogan shot his Shotgun point blank at an Elite's head while he spun around punched a jackal who was trying to stab him with a knife. the Human hunter ran past him while firing her rifle against several grunts and jackals with the Turian shot his hand out, blasting wave of sol energy which sent several elites flying.

The krogan rammed his void shield into one of the flying sangheili, sending the poor guy into a wall where the Moon rabbit happens to be, she jumped up in the air in time before the alien hit her and used her jetpack to hover in the air while blasting any enemies she sees with her submachine gun.

The scene changes to the Turian and Moon rabbit running away from pack of war hounds, they lunged toward the ground and turn around began shooting as they landed right next to their friends whom gave them fire support against the rabid beasts.

The scene changes to a dark room with several moon rabbits and Lunarian elite guards surveying the area with their weapons raised, one of the moon rabbit with her rifle pointed toward at the end of the room to an open door. she was about to look another direction before the guardians unleashed their special abilities, surprising the Lunar soldiers.

the human hunter lunged forward, slashed and bashed against any moon rabbits with her lightning spear while the Geth used its arm cannon to blast any lunarians with Void energy beams. The krogan with his void shield bashed any of the lunarian elite guards while the magician used her Sol staff to set ablaze to any enemies trying to fight them while the moon rabbit uses void daggers to slice and dice any enemies trying to flank the magician.

Outside the building, the Cabal were firing at the human hunter as she ran while firing her sidearm to the side while flipping them the bird...which pretty much pissed them off.

the scene changes to a large open room with several Cabal soldiers with shield comes running toward the guardians. The krogan summoned a rally barrackade while the moon rabbit, Geth and human hid behind it and fired their weapons at the mass of Cabals while the krogan took out a rocket launcher and fired at the masses.

The turian activated his Dawnblade ability readying to engage the enemy.

Apparently the Cabal centurion had the same idea as he ran up to his comrades and used his jetpack to fly over while bringing his blade out, the Turian leaped over the barrier, as the Turian and Centurion neared each other they prepared to strike with their weapons.

" **I'm so proud** " Cayde says as he stood proudly with his hands on his hips " **Of myself right now~** "

The scene ends with all of the six guardians walking out of ruined church high fiving each other for a job well done.

 **{Tale's of Destiny}**

* * *

 **(Trailer 2) Guardian classes and forces of darkness.**

* * *

Inside a bar sat one green skinny looking alien being who look so beaten up and wrapped in bandages was taking a sip from his mug until he groaned in pain as he slammed his mug on the table and exclaimed "Fill 'em up, barkeep! I got me woes of plenty..." he then noticed the readers "Alright here, let me get this thing out" after a moment of looking for something, he pulls out a map and place it on the table and unfold it.

On the map shows the Solar system called Sol with a pirate ships seemingly heading towards it.

"Sure they said, come to Sol system they said. a Marauder's paradise they said" then the imagine changes to a beach with piles of gold, glimmer and various other stuff. Then to towns and with pointing at the houses with his finger, changes them from pristine buildings to burnt down husks "Town's and villages ripe for raiding, looting and pillaging. Not only that but fountain of ancient tech and wonders left over by the ancient empire of The Starlight alliance before they were wiped out by whatever the hell attacked them 2000 years ago." then the image changes to him flexing his muscle...or lack of "For a simple like working scalliwag like myself"

"It sounded like perfect place to buckle down and do me bloody business"

Then the image on the map changes to him pointing his gun at a human male and next thing he zap the poor man to death.

"So where's the problem, you may ask?" he then gripped the map and dragged it toward him, the camera turns toward him glaring at the screen with rage, fear and denial "The whole system is crawling with psychopathic killers and monsters!" he finished while slamming his mug on the table, a noticeable sound of crack was heard as he stiffed in pain.

The scene changes to Earth with the broken body of the Traveler hover in orbit with a large city built underneath it.

"Turns out the folks from that old empire is still around and kicking, or what's left of them anyway, as they're all grouped together underneath the broken body of the legendary being known as the Traveler"

"Turns out that white ball hanging above the planet sacrificed itself and gave those pesky insect bunch of robots that can apparantly revive people back from the dead and turn them into unstoppable warriors, assassins and mages who call themself Guardians, that can come back from the dead anytime they want."

"How do I know that? I ENCOUNTERED THEM EVERYWHERE I GO!"

The scene changes to a forest with trees and boulders everywhere, the green alien along with his crew were pointing their guns at travelling group of Civilians. The pirates were mockingly laughing at the scared civilians until they heard a roar behind them.

"First we have Titans, warriors, heavy hitters and tanks. Armed to the bloody teeth!"

Turning around they saw a Exo Krogan, donned in black armor and gave off a purple glow and held a warhammer. The pirates merely scoffed and fired at the Exo Krogan, but to their surprise a large dome of Void energy erupted from the Krogan and formed a shield around him, blocking the blast from the Pirates and the titan summoned two heavy machine guns and began fire at them.

"If they're ain't chopping you to bloody bits and blasting you apart with their heavy machine guns then they use void magic to shield themself-"

Suddenly an Awoken Turian jumped from behind the dome shield and was engulfed in blue lightning, holding his arms above his head he slammed toward the ground where most of the pirates were and those caught in the in Fist of havoc were incinerated, leaving nothing but ashes to the wind.

"-If that wasn't enough then they punch, slam AND literally becomes a living missle of pure Lightning!"

The green alien had enough time to hide behind a boulder, panting and sweating in fear, unaware the Turian holding the Thunderlord aimed at the very boulder he's hiding at, and blast a good chunck of it and him away.

"And people call me a bloodthirsty bastard."

The scene changes to another forest with the alien pirate along with his crew hiding behind trees and boulders, spying on two figures from a distance. One is another Awoken Turian and the other is an Aurin girl with long white hair and bunny ears.

"Being gutted and blasted is one thing, but these frickin Warlocks-"

The green alien stood up and aimed his sniper rifle and shot the Turian in the head, killing him. the Aurin recoiled in shock as the dead Turian hit the ground with a loud splat as the other pirates jumped out of their hiding places and began fire at the other Warlock.

However the Aurin simply teleported away, up in the air and sent a Nova bomb toward the pirates.

"Use their freaky magic to teleport, devour and blast you into tiny billions of particles with their freaky Void magic!"

The Nova bomb hit the group of pirates as they tried to escape but were blasted into million of pieces and devoured by the void, the green pirate alien was lucky to escape the blast radius but what came next shocked him even further.

"Not only that but those solar flinging bastards CAN APPARENTLY REVIVE THEMSELF AND FIRE HUGE BALLS OF FIRE!"

The body of the dead Awoken Turian suddenly combusted into flames and flew up, forming two angel like wings and out of the solar flames was the Turian the pirate thought he killed was back and looked pissed as hell as he held a large orb of solar flame up above him.

The pirate shrieked and tried to run away but was unfortunately blasted away by the angry Warlock.

"I still have nightmares about that..."

Then the scene changed to a close up to the beaten up alien pirate who was manning an energy turret, the camera zooms out and shows he's on a blimp, firing away toward a human female Hunter with long dark purple hair who was running really, really fast.

"Don't get me started on those Hunters, always jumping around and flinging themself off with their bloody hookshots mounted on their wrists, not only that but they're annoying as hell!"

The girl kept running while her entire body was coated in Arc lightning, giving her boost of speed as she kept running and dodging the pirates cannon fire.

"They keep pestering us, shooting from a distance and hell, even dance right in the middle of the battlefield while we're shooting at them!"

Suddenly a golden rune circle appeard up in the air and out of it came an Exo Hunter. his body suddenly lit up in golden flames as he summoned his Golden gun and fired at the side of the Blimp, the shot is enough to not only send the blimp flying away but explode in particular show of firework.

"ouch."

The scene changes to a small town filled with Remnants, Awokens and Exo's. Suddenly they were invaded by a small but large group of pirates and marauders with the green alien leading the charge, or at least attempt to as his leg was wrapped up in bandage and using crutches. Seemingly falling behind the larger aliens whom began to attack the town.

"Then you think it is safe enough to raiding some towns, these Bloody Technomancer comes out of the skies-"

Suddenly two figures dropped down from the sky and landed in the middle of the group of pirates and marauders. One is a human female with green eyes and coral brown hair tied up in a pony tail. And her fellow Technomancer is a Fallen, one of the four armed insectoid alien species.

The invaders were taken by surprise and had no time to react as the human girl summoned pair of Arc Chainsaws mounted on her wrist while the small Fallen summoned a greenish large drill on his right arm and a jet pack appeared on his back. Both of them began to attack the pirates, the girl slashing and hacking apart the Pirates and marauders while the Fallen used both his drill and his jet pack to drill dash toward the pirates and motion his other arm to control both the wind and gravity against them.

"-And using Lightning infused Chainsaws and a Drill with the Power of the Force or wind, whatever you wanna call it! tearing me crew apart with their technology and magic!"

Seeing the battle isn't going toward their favor he along with what remained of his crew tried to run away but sadly he was ultimately stopped...

...With a drill dash right toward his posterior.

" _YAAAAAARGH!?_ "

The scene changes to a small campfire with the green alien having his left arm in a cast and his crew, resting for the night.

"Then there be Oracles, the healers and support"

Suddenly they heard a noise and turn toward a human girl with coral pink hair holding a staff made of ice, she wasn't alone either. To her side is another Aurin with short pink hair with cat ears, holding a sword and shield made of Sol light.

"Don't let the name fool you! their control of Ice and fire will not only freeze and shatter your body and burn your innards with Solar flames!"

The green alien eyed widen in horror as he tried to run away but the human girl froze him with her staff and the pink haired Aurin jumped up in the air and plunged her sword into the ground and a huge blast of solar flame scorched everything around them.

"Not exactly the bedside manners I was expecting..."

The scene canges back to the pirate in the bar, drinking his headache away.

"And now you maybe be thinking that's all sort of danger there might be..." gripping his mug tightly he glared "But them Guardians aren't the only threat there is in that bloody solar system!"

The scene changes to him along with his crew walking up to an encampment of Fallen Devils.

"There are other who apparently want the piece of this solar system and the first we begin are the fallen, many clans that happens to be group of slavers and pirates, like us! So with some hope to make an alliance against the bloody guardians we strode up to their homes and offered a hand of friendship"

The green alien reached what he believes to be the leader of the Fallen and reach out with his hand for a handshake in a friendly manner to ask for alliance with them. the Archon just stared at the small alien in both disbelief and anger until he aimed his scorch cannon at him. Followed by the other fallens aiming their weapons at the pirates.

"...Turns out they're not the friendly lot we be expecting."

The scene changes to an underground cavern with the Green alien along with his crew walking through the dark tunnel, that also happens to be filled with skeletons and rot that seems to cover the ground, walls and celling.

"Then we got them Hive, a race of Undead alien worships death to all life. If you see this rot and strange runes inscribed onto wall and stone, then you better bringing with ye a flamethrower-"

The beaten up pirate wombled for a while until the ground began to shake and several thralls burst out of the grounds, shrieking and roaring. Then they were followed by Acolytes, knights and wiards emerging from the shadows, then thundering footsteps were heard as larger variant of knights emerged from the shadows along with some sleeker variant with long swords and shields.

The ground shook as spider like Hive emerge from the ground, shrieking and drooling acid. Soon enough the pirates and Marauder were surrounded by the hive.

"For these bastards are numerous! they will try to bury you with them skeletal thralls, Acolytes and Knights either shooting or slashing you to bits, then Wizards throwing their black magic at ye! Deep crawlers, Samurais and Dark crusaders lumbering toward you with their thick armor and weapon and-"

Suddenly an Ogre burst from the ground right in front of the green alien, who only looked up in horror as the giant abomination roared directly to his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

Then get promptly smashed by the Ogre.

Then the scene changed to Venus as the green alien now in a wheelchair going toward what looks like an abandoned building with his beat up crew who look ready to just either run away or cry at how much shit they been through.

"Then we got bunch of robots with a hivemind of sort. Now don't be fooled by these things, they're not only cold hearted killers and can teleport-"

As they neared what looks like a vex structure, before they even got close to it, several dark cloud of lightning erupted around them and out came the Vex that ranged from Gremlings, Goblings, Hobgoblings, Orcs, minotaurs, Hydra and Centaur. All of them aimed their weapons and cannon as the group of pirates froze on the spot.

"those bloody things can control TIME ITSELF!"

Then promptly blasted by all of them.

The scene change back once again to the bar with the alien pirate who looks like he's done, but apparently he seems to have forgotten about another enemy.

"What's that you say? Am i afraid of them Cabals?" The alien question as he tried to recall if he ever encountering them before. Until he remember the stories and rumors of the Cabal empire but he merely scoffed at that. "Pfff! ye mean those big fat and slow as hell turtles? what are they gonna do? slowly crawl to me and try beat me within inch of my life in hundred of years to reach me?" then began laughing.

Until he heard thundering footsteps coming toward him.

he stopped laughing as he glanced to his side, which the camera followed and shows a large Centurion accompanied by few cabal soldiers, drakens, psions and chua, all angrily glaring and growling at him and cracking their knuckles.

"Oh Bloody hell..."

 **{Tale's of Destiny}**

The pirate now completely covered in bandages and even a life support, tries to reach for his mug of ale but can't as he's far too tied up at the moment to be able to move, if, at all.

The camera slowly turn to the side and shows All of the guardians that happens to be from his story, just sitting around a table with their food and drinks and watched the poor pirate's beaten form after the beating from the cabal.

The Turian titan just whistles.

"Man those Guardians in his story sounds like bunch of psychopaths."

Slowly but surely everyone turn their heads toward him and gave him the ' _Are you frickin kidding me!?_ ' looks. Noticing them all looking at him he innocently asks

"What?"

* * *

 **Hello everyone it is I! ultrazeta120 and i'm bringing a Crossover of Touhou and Destiny story with few minor crossover of other games...well mostly just races and factions, i'm not going to take any of their plots in this story or else it will be a cluster f*ck of a mess to read.**

 **So yeah for the past weeks ever since Destiny 2 came out for the PC i've played none stop and wanted to see if there were any Fanfics of Touhou and Destiny...which sadly there wasn't. So i decided to write my own and see where this will be going.**

 **currently i'm still working on the first chapter and I want you guys opinion in this, do you all want Point of view (POV) or just normal story telling in third person, i've been dicking around with either of those two and can't really decide which one i think is best so tell me which one i should go with.**

 **and that's about it, so have a nice day and hope you like what i'm working on!**

 **This is Ultrazeta120 logging off~**

* * *

 **{edited}**

 **Hello everyone! sorry for the LONG ASS WAITING FOR THIS STORY TO EVEN GO ANYWHERE! but I've been really busy, And I mean REEEAAAL busy! between working on other stories, both work and family matters. Let's just say i'm not in the mood for bullshit.**

 **First of all, i'm very sorry for everyone who got interested on this story and have waited for like over a year or so.**

 **Second, you have no idea, No I mean you all have no fucking idea how many times I had to redo the first chapter, THE FIRST FUCKING CHAPTER! I had to redo it like 14 times all because they didn't come out right or didn't fit right in with the current existing lore of the games.**

 **And you know what? Fuck it, let's just wing it and see if this fails or not!**

 **While i'm busy working on Warlock's Journey i'm trying to also spend some time working on the first chapter of this story. So again the time when i'm done isn't clear yet but hopefuly it's done soon.**

 **Other than that, I hope you all like the second trailer and I pray to whatever god that exist that I can actually be done with the first Chapter, because it's driving me fucking nuts!**


End file.
